A Flame in Ice
by FanOfAction
Summary: Anna is a teacher in the inner city up north at a school notorious for being filled with delinquents in an area of crime. There, she meets the infamous Elsa Fraust, the school troublemaker as well as most popular (and feared) student. Can she tame the seemingly untamable Fraust? G!P Elsa, Elsanna, cursing/bad language, eventual smut, sex. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**I know that at the end of my previous story, "Popsicle", I stated that I would stop writing due to school work. I guess I lied, because I'm feeling more motivated and I started writing this new story. It was inspired by N2Horizon, who gave me the idea!**

**Trigger warning: Bullying**

Chapter 1:

The first thing Anna noticed was that the school was not called "Arendelle High", but instead, "Ay-RenDell High."

She shrugged it off. It was just a small difference, right?

The next thing she noticed was that the stench of weed permeated the halls, making her choke. Smelly students barricaded the walkway, giving her a hard time as she slithered her way through, smiling in discomfort and whispering "excuse me".

The students' eyes bore into Anna's back, and quite distastefully so. Perhaps wearing a nice blouse, a pencil skirt, and carrying a designer purse was not appropriate when coming to teach at a poor, inner city school full of delinquents. Perhaps one look at her more "wealthy" or "educated" attire made the students scorn her so, especially since they were clad with old, oversized shirts and torn, outgrown shoes.

Anna internally cringed. She should have put more thought into her first appearance. After all, you have to be careful if you are coming to teach at one of the worst schools in the developed world.

The strawberry blonde squeezed her way between two girls that bore so many piercings they looked like cyborgs.

"Rather impressive, actually," Anna muttered to herself, grimacing. She finally reached the door to the principal's office, bursting through the door and slamming it behind her, panting.

The principal, a scrawny, old, balding man, looked up at her through circular spectacles. "Are you Ms. Ardor?"

"Yes, I am, Principal Westleton, sir!" Anna breathed, snapping to attention.

"We're not the military, Ms. Ardor," Westleton deadpanned. "Now sit."

Anna hastily plopped down on the scraggly, worn chair, placing her purse in her lap.

"Now then," Westleton fished out some papers from the mound on his desk. "I'm very impressed that you could come and start so quickly. You had to fly up north all the way from the Southern Isles, didn't you? Most people are not so eager to work at our school..."

"Thank you, Mr. Westleton," Anna beamed. "It was no problem, really." Truth be told, Anna had no choice. She desperately needed a job, and she latched onto the first one she could find like it was a piece of raw meat dangling in front of a starving wolf. After all, how bad could it be?

"The previous teacher quit after two weeks, we haven't been able to find a replacement, not for a whole month! Every single substitute that we found lasted approximately ONE HOUR! ONE HOUR!..."

"Is it that hard to find a math teacher around here?" Anna inquired.

Westleton scoffed. "In this neighborhood? Please. Why, if I won a million dollars the first thing I'd do is buy a plane ticket as far away from this dump as possible," he grumbled, handing Anna some papers. "That right there contains the class rosters for each period," he explained. "And this is the schedule. As you can see, you have lunch during fourth period."

"What can I do about after school tutoring?" Anna asked.

Westleton keeled over in his chair, grappling onto the edges of his desk for dear life.

"Sir! Sir! Are you alright?" Anna babbled, standing up and grabbing Westleton's hand.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Westleton threw his head back onto his chair, cackling until his laughs turned to wheezes. "T-T-T-Tutoring?" he sputtered. "T-T-T-Tutoring? Oh my, you did not just say that!" he giggled a couple more times before wiping the tears from his eyes, straightening his shirt and taking some calming breaths. "You have great sense of humor, don't you, Ms. Ardor?" He cleared his throat. "Anyways, as I was saying…"

"Sir," Anna hesitated, sitting back down. "I was serious. I have a feeling that most of the students here will not grasp trigonometry right away, and I'm sure that if they were given an extra learning period, they could…"

Westleton waved a hand, cutting her off. "I can see that it will take you a while to understand the silliness of your request. Trust me, once you teach here for a few minutes, you will see why there's no use creating a tutoring period."

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but thought against it. There was no use in fighting with the principal on her first day.

"Before you start, I am obligated to inform you of…a little situation," Westleton twiddled his thumbs.

Anna furrowed her brows. "…What is it?"

"You see, dozens of teachers have quit due to a certain gang of students…particularly…_one_ student," Westleton tapped nervously on his desk, chewing on his lip. "Ms. Ardor, you seem nice. I really hope that you're not one of those teachers who give up and quit right away…"

"Rest assured, Mr. Westleton," Anna laughed lightly. "I can handle most anything. What is it about these students that you wish to tell me?"

Westleton sighed, grumbling, "You're not going to like this," under his breath. "I'm sure you've heard rumors about this group of rascals..."

Anna was about to deny his claim when Westleton spoke up again.

"You, Ms. Ardor, have been unlucky enough to land a class with Elsa Fraust and her posse," Westleton hurriedly spewed out the words and cringed, studying Anna for a negative reaction.

Anna merely stared back. "…Okay…?"

"_Okay?_" Westleton blinked. "_OKAY?_ Is that all you can say?"

"I'm…sorry, sir?" Anna shifted uncomfortably. "I, uh, I actually don't know any students here, nor have I been in this neighborhood long enough to speak to anyone. I actually just arrived at the airport a couple of hours ago and used a taxi to get to my apartment. Then I came straight here. So I really have no idea what you're talking about…"

The old man straightened up, sniffing. "Well…that's…great news!" he chortled, looking about ready to dance a jig and clap his hands. He stood and opened the door, gesturing Anna out. "Enjoy your first day, Ms. Ardor!"

"So, what is it about this person, El…Els…" Anna stumbled at bit as she attempted to look back at Westleton while walking forward.

"Oh, that's not important!" the principal hastily closed the door in Anna's face. "You'll see soon enough."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Something big and wet smashed into her face the moment Anna stepped through the door. A wet substance splattered everywhere, soaking her face, hair, and clothing, as well as the door and floor. Anna recoiled in surprise, staggering a few steps back.

_What the…?_

She was vaguely aware that a bellowing chorus of laughter followed, ringing in her ears. Slowly, Anna brought up her hands to wipe her glasses, and let out a loud gasp as they came out sopping with red liquid.

_Blood?_ Anna panicked. _No, it couldn't be._ There was no pain. After examining her clothing, Anna noted that her new blouse and skirt were now splattered in what looked like red paint (she _hoped_ it was red paint). On the floor lay scraps of thin, blue rubber, as well as a piece tied into a knot that Anna recognized came from the end of a balloon.

Glancing around the classroom, Anna saw twenty faces leering back, eyes wide with cocky mirth and mouths stretched into smirks.

_So THIS is what I get to deal with._

Anna cleared her throat, trying to remember what she learned while getting a teaching degree. What do you do when you get a paint-filled balloon thrown at you? She knew that there was no use getting upset or angry. That would only encourage them. Kids like this lived off of negative or horrified reactions from the teacher. And Anna refused to give that to them.

Silence set over the room, save for a couple of muffled giggles and snide comments. All eyes were on her, watching, waiting for a reaction.

Anna put on her best smile, glancing at some of the students in the front row. She smudged some more paint off her face and wiped her hands on her skirt. "Well," she said lightly, clasping her hands together. "I do hope that paint washes off easily! Whoever threw that had pretty good aim. And I can already tell that this class is quite creative! I mean, using a paint-filled balloon instead of a water-filled balloon? Who would've thought of that!" she struggled to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

_Really? Paint-filled balloons? Is that the best you can think of? And I thought for sure I was teaching high school, not pre-school._

Anna inwardly smirked as slight disappointment settled of the majority of the student's faces. Clearly, they weren't used to this. Anna supposed that most teachers freaked out, bitched out, and stormed out. Yeah, sounds about right.

"Now, let's take roll, shall we?" Anna glanced down at her clipboard. _I'm going to completely disregard this incident._

"Obviously, one isn't enough for her," a female voice rang out from the back of the room. Hums and whispers of approval followed, mingling in with some laughter. "Obviously, we need to give her some more."

Anna's head snapped up from the paper, following the sound of the voice. A large group of boys and girls in the back of the room caught her eye. The boys were burly, bearing bulging muscles beneath tank tops and menacing glares. The girls wore trashy shorts, combat boots, wild hairstyles, and clothing that left little to the imagination. Most were bejeweled in piercings and a myriad of tattoos.

But the one thing that caught Anna's attention was that each and every single one of them wore face paint. It distinguished them from the rest of the class. She supposed that this was the gang Westleton warned her about. The face paint wasn't uniform. Rather, it was messy, random, and varying from person to person. Honestly, it looked like the teenagers just spattered on whatever they could find onto their faces and called it a day.

One girl stood out from above them all. She didn't have many piercings, or tattoos, but she held a suffocating air of confidence, arrogance, and leadership. Her platinum blonde hair frayed out in a mane across the top of her head, ending in a long, thick, intricate braid that lazily draped across one shoulder. A dark, tight, long-sleeved shirt covered every inch of her torso. Her tattered jean shorts ran high up her thighs, revealing pale, toned, seemingly unending legs. Jet black paint smattered the lower half of her face, leaving the area above her nose clear. Piercing blue eyes peered out maliciously.

The girl lounged atop a desk, casually leaning back on her hands and sneering at Anna with a distasteful expression. Her head cocked to the side, her feet, clad in jet-black combat boots, swung leisurely back and forth. "I say we didn't give this pretty thing a proper welcome," she sang. "Let's fix that, shall we?"

Cheers erupted from the class as all eyes landed on the platinum blonde and her posse. The girl, apparently the leader, smirked and turned to her side. "Meg? Why don't you do the honors?"

Meg, a girl with cat-like eyes and dark hair with a red tinge, smirked wolfishly. Reaching down, she pulled up a large plastic bag filled with orbs of bright colors. The group of face-painted students, about a dozen of them, started digging into the bag and pulling out armfuls of…what were they again? Squinting, Anna saw the orbs jiggling as if they were filled with liquid…

_Shit! MORE paint balloons? Drat! I should've known! If there's one, there's always more!_

"As-as I was saying," Anna nervously pushed her glasses up her nose. "I'm going to take roll now…so if you would all please listen up!" Her voice did not carry throughout the clamor in the room.

A sudden, dead, heavy silence spilled over, almost as if it were rehearsed. Anna stiffened at the sudden change, and then relaxed, believing that she was being obeyed. "Well," she breathed. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The class stared back. Heavy anticipation thickly flooded the air. Although not a word was spoken, Anna felt that the students were expecting something…waiting for something…something big. Discomfort settled into her bones like a chill, creeping down her spine. "Um…" she stammered. _Why do I feel like I should be afraid to move?_

"You said you wanted to take roll." the blonde-haired girl's voice was crisp and clear. "So take it."

The statement was an order, a command for Anna to do something. Annoyance rose in her chest. She was the teacher here! She called the shots, not some cocky little girl! Anna cleared her throat, scowling at the blonde. "I will," she muttered. "When I call your name, raise your hand and say, 'here'."

"We know how to take roll, dumbass," a voice cackled. "Get on with it!"

Anna gritted her teeth, ignoring it. _Don't give them the satisfaction. _She gazed down at the roster. Red paint soaked the sheet, making the names almost illegible. She brought the floppy, wet paper to her face and narrowed her eyes at the typed words. "Megara Agnus?" Anna called out the first name.

"Right here," the dark-haired girl that sat next to the blonde stood, lightly tossing a bulging balloon in her palm. "Do me a favor, Miss, and stand still."

"Wha…?" Anna hardly had any time to react before dark purple liquid exploded on her chest, smearing her torso.

Chaos ensued once again, with screeching cheers and howls. "Nice throw, Meg!" a boy with green face paint chortled.

"I've had a lot of practice over this past month," Meg propped her hands on her hips, admiring her handiwork. "Go ahead, new teacher!" she called. "Finish taking roll, will you?"

_I see how this goes,_ Anna thought grimly. But there was no use getting upset. _As Mother always said, if you don't let the bullies know that you're upset, they'll stop bothering you._

_But I'm not supposed to let them bully me! I'm the teacher, for god sake!_

Anna pressed her lips together. Deep down, she knew that no matter how much she scolded these students, they would not let up. The only thing to do would be to act…chill. Anna glared at the attendance sheet and read the next name. "Kristoff Addison."

A large, burly, blonde boy with white face paint raised a balloon-filled hand. "Here."

Anna barely had time to block the throw with her purse. The black leather instantly became stained with bright orange.

The class booed and Kristoff's face scrunched up in a snarl. "Damn it."

"Too bad, beefcake!" Meg cackled. "Next time, aim for her legs or something."

Gritting her teeth, Anna called out the next student. "Gaston Bellamy."

"Right here, woman!" a boy…or, man, who towered over six feet tall rose and pelted a wobbly balloon in Anna's direction. She leaped to the side, but the edge of the balloon nicked her shoulder, coating it in slippery black. Anna glared at the leering teen. His jet black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and dark green stripes lined his cheeks.

"Thanks, Gaston," Anna grumbled. "Next is…Olaf Bud?"

"Here, ma'am."

Anna's frantic eyes scanned the room, stopping as a scrawny, pale arm rose in the air. Anna followed the skinny appendage down to see a frail boy with uneven patches of brown hair sticking up from his head. Unlike many of the others, he wore no face paint.

Anna stared at him some more, watching for any arm movement.

"I don't have any balloons ma'am. Only they do," he gestured to the group of teens with face paint, cringing as they all leered back.

"Oh…alright then, Olaf," Anna smiled comfortingly at the small boy. She turned back to the roster. It was so murky with paint that she could hardly see the small print.

"Um…Cinderella…Dharming?"

"It's _Charming,_ you fucktard!" a golden-haired girl screeched. Anna's heart sank when she saw that the girl's face was smattered in pink paint.

Cinderella heaved a yellow balloon at Anna. The redhead jumped in the air, feeling a spark of triumph as the balloon exploded beneath her. But when she landed on the ground again, her feet slipped on the new puddle of paint, landing her hard on the ground on her bottom. She let out a yelp of pain and grimaced as howls of glee rang in her ears.

_I could always try to tell them to stop…who knows? Maybe they will._

_Yeah, right._

_I've never been good at telling people to stop._

Anna rose shakily from the ground, taking off her ruined heels. This abuse could go on forever, but she would take it. Public humiliation was no stranger to her.

Anna casually cleared her throat and straightened the soggy piece of paper. "Adam Daggers."

"That's "_The Beast", _to you!"

A blast of brown paint exploded into Anna's mid-section so hard that she stumbled a step backward. She hadn't even seen the balloon coming. Hadn't even seen who had thrown it! Anna only saw a glimpse of the burly brown-haired teenager setting his arm back down.

Anna shook her head and read out the next name. "Aurora Drinkerton?" She didn't have to lift her eyes up to see a girl standing up and heaving a balloon at her. Anna ducked out of the way and the thick liquid splashed against the white board behind her. Kids jeered. Aurora, who wore way too much red lipstick, snarled in contempt.

"Aladdin Dunk?"

A quiet hand raised. A whoosh of relief escaped Anna's lips. No face paint, no paint balloons.

"Hercules Embers?"

A boy-man with face lathered in black paint stood up.

_Shit_.

He heaved the balloon at her, muscles rippling. The sack of paint bobbled around so much in the air that Anna couldn't tell which way to dodge. So naturally, she ended up standing still and letting the blob smack her right in the crotch. Thick, white paint erupted right on her waistline, dripping down the front.

"Ooh, looks like _somebody's_ a little _wet!"_ Meg sang out.

The face-painted group roared with approval.

"Looks like multiple guys just had fun all over your skirt, you _slut!"_ Kristoff growled. He was still spiteful that Anna blocked his throw earlier.

Tears burned behind Anna's eyes, but she rapidly blinked them away.

_Be strong, _she chided herself. _Don't let them get to you. Just keep on taking roll. It can't get any worse than this._

She gazed down at the next name.

And her blood froze in her veins. Her breath caught in her throat.

_Is that…?_

Principal Westleton's warning rang in her ear.

_Could this be the person that…?_

When Anna spoke, her voice skipped a beat. "E-Elsa…Fraust?"

Silence draped over the room like a spiny blanket. The horde of face-painted teens sneered.

Slowly, and gradually, the platinum blonde stood with an air of agonizing, suffocating arrogance. Her nose stuck up in the air, her lips curled into a snarl, a sneer, and a smirk all together, mixing into one ugly, wilting expression.

Anna resisted the urge to hide under the desk.

"I am Elsa Fraust," the girl coolly announced. "Let me make things clear," her piercing blue eyes bore into Anna's own, melting her with the heated gaze. "I run things around here. I don't give a shit if you're the teacher. Undermine me, and you're going to _wish…you…were… dead."_

She spit up the last words, and each syllable punched itself into Anna's chest.

Anna numbly nodded. Never mind if she was the teacher. Something told her that the smart thing to do would be to agree to the terms that this Elsa Fraust placed before her.

"Now, then," Elsa hissed.

Megara's face lit up with glee as she handed her leader a swollen balloon. Elsa snatched it from her hands and calmly strolled up the middle aisle, walking purposefully toward Anna. Her intense eyes did not leave Anna's face, not for a second.

"S-stop it!" Anna stammered. "Sit back down! Right now!"

"Just shut the fuck up," Elsa spat. She stood a foot away from Anna now.

The redhead desperately raised her arms to protect herself.

Elsa's arm snapped forward. The balloon smashed through the roster, slamming straight into Anna's face and coating her skin with bright blue fluid.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Updates will be slow due to school...but if this story gets enough support I'll continue it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've gotten a couple of comments from last chapter about the triggeryness of the bullying scene, so from now on, I'll try to put trigger warnings up for each chapter.**

**Trigger warning: Mentions of sexual harassment.**

Chapter 2:

"Um…since the roster seems to be a little…in pieces right now, it'll be a little more difficult to take roll."

The strawberry blonde gently smudged the blue paint from her eyes and wiped in on the untouched parts of her blouse. Despite looking as if a bunch of crayons threw up on her, the new teacher seemed aloof.

Elsa stood there for a few moments, unmoving. Quiet settled over the room as the students waited in anticipation for crying, screaming, bitching, ANYTHING.

The new teacher didn't look as if she was too affected by this. Sure, anybody would be uncomfortable with having paint balloons thrown at them in a classroom setting. But THIS woman…she brushed it off as if it were nothing! How?

Elsa shifted uncertainly on her feet. Should she walk back to her seat? Should she just pretend like she didn't see the teacher's lack of reaction over her favorite humiliating tool? Or should she ask for another balloon and make sure she crams it down the redhead's throat?

After a few moments that gradually turned awkward, Elsa turned on her feet and strode back to her seat, mustering every last bit of confidence into her posture.

Still, she couldn't help but feel as if she had a tail wagging between her legs the entire walk back.

Incredulous stares flickered back from her and Anna.

Never had they witnessed a teacher who tolerated such abuse. For the past month, it had been ritual to drive away every new teacher or substitute with the paint balloon treatment.

It became more of a sport, actually.

Anna cleared her throat. "I suppose I'll have to individually ask you for your names so I can write them down."

"Ma'am, there's really no point," Aladdin spoke softly. "They don't check to see who goes to school and who doesn't. They really don't care."

Anna sniffed, and then choked as a bit of blue liquid shot up her nostril and down her throat. "Ackk!...well, I care," she coughed. "I want to learn all of your names. It would be pretty troublesome to teach a bunch of people if I don't know what to call you."

_So,_ Elsa thought grimly to herself. _This woman means to stay. She actually believes she can make a difference in our lives. _

The class stared silently as Anna cleaned off her hands the best she could onto her (formerly) white blouse. The eyes followed her as she fumbled around to pick up a pencil and a scrap piece of paper.

"Now, I'm going to come around, so please tell me your names so I can write it down…if I haven't called you before, that is."

The gang of face-painted students glowered as their victim casually started to go down the rows, asking students for their names. Things went quite smoothly, of course, until Anna reached the back of the room.

"And what about you, honey?" she asked sweetly.

Ariel flipped her cascading waterfall of scarlet hair. "Bitch, don't call me 'honey'."

"What is your name?"

"Dickhead."

"Okay." Anna jotted something down on the paper and moved right on.

Ariel's eyes narrowed. "You're really going to believe me?"

"Am I supposed to question you? I asked for your name, and you told me it was 'dickhead'," Anna said simply. "I think it would be rather rude of me if you told me your name and I refused to believe you."

Ariel sputtered. Anna ignored her.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Damn it, Elsa! You just had to destroy the roster!" Ariel groaned as they pushed through the halls. "If she had gotten to my name, I would've made sure that I shoved a nice green one right up her ass!"

"Oh, shut up," Elsa hissed. It happened two periods ago and Ariel was still bitching. Elsa shot blazing glares at the students in her path. Even watching their horrified expressions and attempts to quickly scamper off couldn't alleviate her sour mood. It was all because of that damned new trigonometry teacher.

"Can you believe she had the balls to tell she was trying to get a tutoring period?" Ariel ranted. "I mean, who the fuck does that?"

"Okay, so she's a bit different," Rapunzel shrugged. "Out of the thirty teachers we've been through, she's the first one that hasn't run off after the balloon treatment. So what? We still have the rest of the week to drive her away."

Ariel huffed. "Punzel, I don't think you get the point. WE HAD A FUCKING RECORD GOING! That redheaded bitch was going to be the THIRTIETH teacher we drove away within the hour! And she fucking ruined it! SHE FUCKING RUINED IT!"

From beside Elsa, Meg rolled her eyes. "There's no use bitching about it, Ariel," her lips curled into a smirk. "We'll just have to make her life more miserable than before."

"She's going to pay," Elsa sneered. "She should've known better than to try to stick around."

"I don't think she knew any better," Rapunzel pointed out. "She seems a bit…new, and out of place here."

"Obviously," Elsa growled to herself. "She undermined me…"

It happened two periods ago, and she was still pissed.

"She actually didn't undermine you," Meg muttered. "She…didn't do anything, really."

"I know that! I fucking know that already!" Elsa snapped. _That's what pisses me off. I just don't understand. How can someone just brush off abuse like that? I know people. And I know that everyone who has undergone such treatment would run out of the room crying and never return. So what the fuck is _her_ problem? _

Elsa let out a tight breath. _I need something to lighten my mood._

"Meg, I won't be going to lunch. Take over for me, will you?"

Meg smirked. "Going to get another blowjob?"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Anna sighed, trudging tiredly through the halls. Her head rang from dealing with rowdy noisy children. The paint on her being had long solidified, pulling on her skin every time she moved. Her blouse clung to her body, and the edges of her skirt were covered in rough paint, chafing her legs as she walked.

The only good thing that came out of the last couple of periods was that none of them was as bad as first period, the one with Fraust.

_I suppose I should thank the Elsa-girl,_ Anna thought bitterly to herself. _After dealing with her and her…posse, none of my other classes even compared. _

Teenagers hollered rude comments and giggled as Anna passed by them in the halls.

"That's the new teacher."

"Check it out…she must've gotten the Fraust Treatment!"

"Poor woman…"

"What's someone like her doing here?"

"Oh well. It's not like we're going to see her again tomorrow."

"Look at that purse. It must've cost _at least _ten dollars!"

Anna blocked out all of the speculation and breathed a sigh of relief when she finally reached the teacher's lounge. She hurriedly burst into the room and slammed the door shut behind her, leaning against it for support.

"Well, look at what we have here," a woman's voice rumbled out.

Anna whirled around. A large, dark-skinned woman with wild gray hair sat at the table, sucking on a couple of fried shrimps.

"H-hello there," Anna smiled.

The woman pulled the shrimp tails from her lips with a loud pop, and eyed Anna with beady, belittling eyes. "You must be the new teacher. I see you've undergone the induction ceremony." She let out a deep laugh, clutching her vibrating belly.

"I…uh…yes, I suppose I have."

"I'm Ursula," the woman smirked, extending a shrimp sauce-covered hand.

Anna wrinkled her nose a little, but then thought, _Eh, whatever. I'm covered with paint anyway._ She shook the woman's hand and cringed as Ursula's grip tightened, popping a couple of Anna's knuckles. Her large, round face loomed a mere inch away from Anna's face.

"Wh-what are you…" Anna tried to pull back, but Ursula's unrelenting grip kept her in place.

"A word of advice," the woman's voice was deep and throaty. "Get the hell out of here. You don't belong. They will eat…you…_alive._" Her eyes darkened, her mouth curled into a sneer.

"You don't understand," Anna sighed. "This was the only job opportunity I was offered…"

"No, _you _don't understand," Ursula spat, distastefully looking Anna up and down. "Just_ look_ at you!" She disgustedly threw Anna's hand away, letting it hit the table. "Every single _cell_ in your body _screams_ that you are innocent! You don't belong in the rough world of the inner city, and you _especially_ don't belong in the world of Ay-RenDell!"

Ursula's hands gestured dramatically in the air. "Your clothes, your purse, your hair…hell! Even your _eyes _tell me that you're too innocent!"

"My…eyes."

"YES! Your eyes! They've seen nothing bad of the world. They haven't seen poverty, drugs, grisly murders…"

Anna's lips pressed tightly together. "Well, then this would be a great learning opportunity, wouldn't it?" she forced a smile. "I appreciate your advice. Trust me. If I some better options I would take them. But this job is what I've got to work with, and it's my only means of income right now."

Ursula smacked her forehead with the back of her hand. "Aye…income, income, income. That's all that matters these days isn't it? I'll tell you this: what's the point of having an income if your body is going to soon be found in a dumpster?"

"Wait, what?"

"Ursula, that's quite enough," a softer voice reprimanded. A pudgy woman strolled into the room with a black apron covered in an assortment of crayon, marker, and paint smudges. "Stop trying to scare our new co-worker."

Ursula scoffed, sitting back and draping her heavy arm around a chair. "I'm not trying to scare her. I'm simply telling her the truth. She's got to know what she's getting into."

The smaller, brown-haired woman shook her head. "You heard the poor girl. She's got no other choice but to be here. Might as well be supportive and help her along the way."

"No point," Ursula cackled. "She'll be dead within the week, I'll give her that much…the poor unfortunate soul." With that, the large woman waddled out of the room, taking the bucket of shrimp with her.

Gerda made a clucking noise with her tongue. "Don't mind her words too much. She was never the optimist."

Anna turned to the shorter woman. "What do you teach?"

"Art," the apron-lady replied. "And Ursula teaches biology." She sighed, shaking her head. "You'd think that she'd know a thing or two about maintaining a healthy body weight. So anyways, I hear you've been unlucky enough to land a class with not just Fraust, but with _all_ of the Yetis."

Anna blinked. "The what?"

"The Yetis. It's what Fraust and her goons call themselves. Sort of like a…gang name or something like that."

"Oh…I see."

"I'm Gerda, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Anna."

They amiably shook hands.

"I'm surprised you're still around. Most teachers who land a class with Fraust either quit or simply ditch the class whenever it comes around," Gerda laughed.

"What do you mean ditch the class?"

Gerda shrugged. "If the kids get too unbearable, the teachers just leave the room and not teach for that period. It usually happens if there are more than five Yetis present, or whenever Fraust is there."

Anna's brow furrowed. "So…how does Fraust…I mean, Elsa, learn anything, if all of her teachers ditch her?"

Gerda shrugged again. "She just _doesn't_ learn. It's as simple as that. But it really doesn't matter, because Fraust isn't interested in learning anyway. I sometimes wonder why she even bothers coming to school."

"Is there anything else that I should know about her?" Anna asks. This Fraust girl was potentially dangerous, and it would be best to be informed about the things that set her off.

"Oh yes, definitely!" Gerda nodded quickly. She leaned forward, her eyes flickering around the room as if scanning for eavesdroppers. Her voice dropped below a whisper. "You must _not _do _anything _to anger her. She may be a young girl, but she is a dangerous killer."

Anna's eyes widened. "_What?_"

"You heard me!" Gerda squeaked. "Rumor has it that she single-handedly murdered seven grown men. _Seven!_ And not just scrawny, lanky wimps either. We're talking six-foot giants that are made of nothing but muscles of rock and bones of steel!"

"But…but…" Anna paled. Apparently, her decision not to stand up to Elsa was a wise one. Anna thanked the heavens that she had such good intuition. "…_How?"_

Gerda made an incredulous gesture. "Nobody knows! The men were beaten to death, with Kai, my husband, being the only witness. But everyone in this neighborhood knows about her feat, and everyone knows not undermine her. Do so, and your body might just be found floating downriver."

Anna swallowed thickly. "Gee…"

"I know, right?"

"Do you know why she killed those men?"

"Of course I know!" Gerda exclaimed. "Everyone knows! The only reason why those men died was because they made fun of her for having a penis!"

"Having a _what?_"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Oh, shit!" Meg blurted, jumping back and averting her eyes. "Elsa, why do you always feel the need to get blown right in front of the door? Are you so horny that you can't even lock yourself in a stall?"

"Ah…shut up, Meg," Elsa groaned, gripping tightly onto the head of the brunette in between her legs.

"And here I was, wondering why I saw two girls open the door and then run away."

"Shh…" Elsa breathed, her eyes sliding shut. "I'm trying to finish here." She clutched the brunette locks and pulled the girl's head closer, forcing the girl to take in more of her throbbing member.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to go pee." She closed the stall door behind her and did her business. Then she heard Elsa climax.

"Ngh…! Ah, yes, that's it! Swallow it all, you little slut!" Elsa thrust her hips against the girl's face, emptying her load down the girl's throat. When she finished, she nudged the girl away, lazily gesturing to the door. "See ya."

The girl wiped her mouth and stumbled out.

Meg exited the stall, chuckling. "Feeling any better?"

"Well, my penis feels better, but I'm still pissed about the new trig teacher."

"You should let me have a go at your cock. I assure you, when we're done, you won't be thinking about that scrawny little redhead."

Elsa scoffed, tucking herself back into her shorts. "Oh, please. You know I don't let the same girl suck my dick twice. You've already had your turn."

"But that was years ago," Meg pointed out. "I gave you your first blowjob. You were probably only half the size that you are now, and you blew your load in like, five minutes." Her face held a wistful, mildly smug, and triumphant expression.

"I remember."

"Besides, who said anything about sucking?" Meg traced a finger around Elsa's jaw. "I can do so…much…_more_."

Elsa dismissively brushed away Meg's hand. "I'll take your word for it," she said disinterestedly. She grabbed her bag and strolled out.

"You're going to run out of girls pretty soon," Meg followed her, smirking. "Then you're going to have to come back to _me._"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Anna quickly finished up her lunch and bolted to back to her classroom. Fifth period was starting in just a couple of minutes.

The class was rowdy, as usual, and took far too much time to calm down and far too much time just to take roll.

But again, they couldn't rival her Fraust period.

"I know that you guys have not had a trigonometry teacher for quite some time," Anna stated, holding a stack of papers in her hand. "So I'm going to hand out a worksheet with problems from the first chapter, and I would like for all of you to work on it for the first twenty minutes of class. This will act like a preview for you to see what's coming up in our lesson."

Ignoring the gripes and groans, she passed out the small packets. As she reached the back of the room she saw a brunette girl with teary, puffy red eyes, sobbing into a soggy tissue. A girl with short, black hair gently patted her on the back, handing her some more tissues.

"Why didn't you say no?" the black-haired girl whispered.

"You know why!" The brunette sniffed. "Nobody is allowed to say no to her. Nobody is allowed to _undermine_ her!"

"This is sexual harassment, Belle!"

Anna froze. The papers in her hand crumpled as her fingers tightened into a fist.

"She can't get in trouble. You know she can't," the brown-haired girl, Belle, hiccupped. "She gets away with everything. None of the teachers will do anything about it. Not even the principal!"

"You've got to at least report it!"

_"Come on, Anna. Just put your mouth on it."_

_"Hans…I'm not sure if I want to do this right now…I-I'm not ready…"_

_"Oh, please. Don't give me that crap. We both know that you want to do it!" _

_"You don't know how I feel!"_

_"Anna," something dark flashed across Hans's eyes. "If you don't do what I say, I'm going to get angry." _

Anna gritted her teeth, feeling her nails dig into her palms. She pushed herself through the remainder of the period, but her brooding thoughts drew her attention away from teaching. When the dismissal bell rang, Anna kindly held Belle behind.

"Yes, Miss Ardor?" Belle timidly pushed a pair of glasses up her nose. Her dark-haired friend stuck behind.

"What was your name again?" Anna asked Belle's friend.

"Snow."

"Belle. Snow. Please have a seat," Anna said gently, pulling out two chairs.

The two friends gingerly slid into the seats while Anna sat across from them.

"W-what is it?" Belle stuttered, tightly clutching a book to her chest.

Anna tried her best to look friendly and approachable. "Belle, today you were upset and crying almost all class period. Is there something the matter?"

Anna didn't expect the girls to trust her instantly. After all, she was a new teacher, and they'd only just met. But she wanted to let the students know that someone was there for them.

Belle's eyes widened, and Snow glanced worriedly at her. A choke bubbled up in Belle's throat, and she buried her face in the pile of tissues.

"Please don't cry, honey," Anna tenderly patted the girl's shoulder. When Belle calmed down a bit, Anna took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I…I couldn't help but overhear you two talking…"

The two of them stiffened, and horror flooded their eyes.

"You…" Belle's voice cracked. "…You know about…?"

Anna nodded slowly, regretfully. "I'm very sorry that you had to go through that. And I know exactly how you feel."

"Just stop," Belle muttered. "Everybody says that, but you don't actually know how I f…"

"Believe me," Anna smiled sadly. "I _do_ know how you feel."

Belle fell silent, searching Anna's eyes. When she found truth in them, her head bowed dejectedly. "Please don't tell anyone," she whispered.

"Belle, you have to let someone know about this!" Snow insisted. She turned to Anna. "Ms. Ardor. Please let Principal Westleton know. He has to expel that damned Fraust girl! She can't keep running around as if she _owns_...!"

"Hold up," Anna's eyes widened. A jolt of fury struck her heart. "You're telling me that Elsa Fraust did this?"

Belle hesitantly nodded, but Snow loudly confirmed, "Yes!"

"Rest assured," Anna rested a hand upon Belle's arm. "I won't tell Westleton your names. I'll just tell him that I overheard multiple conversations from girls who were complaining about Fraust. If Elsa gets in trouble, there's no way that she will trace it back to you."

"Westleton's not going to do anything," Belle sighed.

"We have to at least try," Snow said firmly.

Anna leaned closer, looking Belle straight in the eye. "Belle, what did she make you do?"

Belle choked on her tears. She buried her face in her hands in shame, and spoke in such a muffled voice that Anna could hardly hear her. "She…she made me give her a-a..blowjob." Belle blew her nose in the tissue. "It was _repulsive_!"

Bile rose in Anna's throat. Burning anger gripped her veins. How _dare_ she? How _dare_ that blonde bitch force another person to touch that…that _disgusting_ _deformity_ of hers! She struggled to regain her voice.

"And what…what did she do when you told her that you didn't want to do it?"

Belle blinked for a couple of seconds, furrowing her brow. "Um…actually…I…I never explicitly told her to stop…"

"What?" Anna exclaimed. "So…she asked you to…and you agreed to it? Just like that?"

Belle gave one nod, shrinking back.

Anna's expression softened. "Belle, you do realize that it's going to be a lot more difficult to get Elsa in trouble if Westleton finds out that you gave no resistance. Why didn't you tell her _no_?"

"Because she'd kill me, that's why!" Belle blurted. "You don't deny Elsa Fraust. You know she killed seven grown men just because they wouldn't give her crack, right?"

"Uh…" Anna stammered. "I…I thought that…"

Belle paused for a second. "Well, it was either that, or the men _owed_ her money for _weed_, and they couldn't pay up, so she…"

"No, no, no. That's not true," Snow corrected. "She killed the seven men because they broke her favorite skateboard. She demanded that they pay her back the cost, but when they refused…" Snow made a slicing motion with her hand across her throat.

"She didn't slit their throats though," Belle sniffed. "She strangled them all from behind and threw their bodies in the river."

"That's not what I heard," Snow argued. "I heard that all of their throats were…"

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Anna waved her hands in mild confusion and disgust. "Let's not speculate about rumors and whatnot." She turned to Belle and gazed at her seriously. "The next time Elsa asks you for something you don't want to give, I want you to firmly tell her no."

"Oh, I don't have to worry about that anymore," Belle wiped off her eyes. "Fraust never gets blown by the same girl twice. That's just how she works. No attachments, no feelings and shit. She won't give me a second glance. It's sort of like getting the flu…or chicken pox…or something. If you get it once, you'll never get it again," Belle smiled softly. "I suppose I should be happy about that."

Anna let out a tired exhale, collapsing back into her chair. She hadn't even been at this school for more than a day, and all she'd been hearing was "Fraust this" and "Fraust that." It gave her a throbbing headache.

But deep inside her core, resentment and bitterness boiled heatedly. She'd heard nothing but complaints about this gang leader, and it was about time that someone brought the untamable Fraust back down to Earth. That girl had no right to make people serve her hand and foot. She had no right to demand sexual favors from others. And she had no right to rule by intimidation.

"It'll be okay, Belle," Anna's eyes blazed. Anger and determination rose like a tsunami within her. She was much too familiar with the situation that Belle had earlier found herself in. And Anna wasn't about to let any more people suffer the same. It all ends now. _"I'll make sure Fraust pays for this." _

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**I'm a bit worried that I crammed too much "stuff" into this chapter...but...what did you guys think? And thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I greatly appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger Warning: More stuff about sexual harassment, but don't worry, after this chapter, it's not going to be a big part of the story.**

Chapter 3:

"Principal Westleton!" Anna banged loudly on the door. "Principal Westleton!"

The disheveled old man stumbled out, his bald head shining and gray hair splayed all about. "For the love of humanity, Ms. Ardor!" he sputtered. "What's the issue here?"

"Sir, I have to speak to you about something very important," Anna whispered breathlessly. Next to her, Belle and Snow fidgeted. "In private, please."

Westleton sighed, polishing his spectacles. "Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"No, sir," Anna stated firmly.

The balding principal muttered something under his breath and reluctantly beckoned the teacher and two students into his office. "What is it?" he grumbled, locking the door behind him.

Anna, Belle, and Snow explained to him the situation. All the while, the old man sighed, sniffed, and polished his glasses.

Anna ardently finished with an, "And I expect this girl to be expelled!"

Westleton exhaled, folding his hands in his lap. "Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it since Belle never told Elsa to stop. Now if Elsa had actually _forced_ Belle to do something, which she didn't, then maybe I could take some disciplinary action. But I can't. Sorry."

Anna stared at him, open-mouthed and blinking incredulously. "You're kidding, right? I've just told you that this girl has been asking for sexual favors from other students and you're just going to ignore that? Are you even aware that people are so afraid of her that they don't want to refuse her? This is sexual harassment, and you're supposed to…!"

"Miss Ardor, that's quite enough!" Westleton snapped. "You're in no position to tell me what I can or cannot do!"

"Why? Why are you so opposed to punishing this girl?" Anna scrutinized the old man. "Is there a reason why you want to keep her around?"

"I don't have to have a reason for anything! And of course I don't want to keep a stupid brat like Fraust around! But if I do something to offend her, she might…" he trailed off, nervously glancing around the room.

Anna narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms and fixing Westleton with a glare. "I see. I see what it is. Even _you_ are afraid of her."

Westleton's eyes popped wide open like ping pong balls. "Wha…wh…!" he sputtered. "How _dare _you…!"

"So I'm right. You're afraid to punish her because of what she might do to you."

"WHY WOULD I BE AFRAID OF SOME SCRAWNY FACE-PAINTED BRAT?" Westleton shot up from his seat with such ferocity that Anna, Belle, and Snow jumped back in alarm. His moustache quivered in fury, his veins popped. "How PRESUMPTUOUS of you, Miss Ardor! Now, if you had half a brain you would skedaddle out of my office THIS INSTANT! You seem to forget that I AM YOUR BOSS, AND I'LL FIRE YOUR LITTLE FANNY IF YOU…"

Anna was too distracted by the image of Westleton jumping up and down like a child to pay any further attention.

"If everybody here is too much of a coward to do anything about Fraust, then I'll take matters into my own hands," Anna calmly announced. Then she stood, turned on her heels, and strode out of the room with Westleton screeching behind her.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"So, you'll do it for me?" Elsa traced a finger around the girl's face.

The girl giggled bashfully, blinking at Elsa with flirtatious lashes. "Yes."

Elsa didn't know her name. But what did it matter? She didn't know the names of the majority of the girls at this school. That didn't seem to stop them from flocking to her like flies around a juicy piece of meat. There was something about Elsa Fraust – her power? Her mysteriousness? Her dick? – that made the girls wild. Elsa didn't mind. They provided her an outlet for her sexual needs.

Now, she had a dark-haired girl pinned against the wall, their faces inches apart. The girl flushed immensely, and Elsa could practically smell the arousal coming off of her. She smirked. Too bad. Only Elsa would get off. She never took care of the needs of the other person.

"Let's go somewhere more private, hm?" Elsa drawled.

"Y-yes…" the girl sighed. She reached up to cup Elsa's face, but the blonde stopped her, snatching the hand in mid-air.

"STOP IT!" a voice called out.

Elsa lazily pulled away from the girl and glanced down the hallway. Striding toward her with conviction and annoying determination was the new trig teacher. Elsa almost hissed with distaste. "What the fuck do you want? I'm a little busy right now."

"Get away from her, right now!" Anna demanded. She faced the dark-haired girl, her eyes turning soft. "If you don't want to do anything with her, you don't have to," she said firmly.

The girl scoffed, wrinkling her nose at Anna. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Anna paused. "Isn't Elsa Fraust demanding sexual favors from you?"

"Uh, yeah?" the girl crossed her arms. "And why the fuck would that be any of your business?"

"Look, everything is going to be alright," Anna placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'll make sure that Elsa doesn't do anything you don't want her to do."

"Again, _what the fuck are you talking about?_" the girl rudely brushed off Anna's hand. "Look lady, you're interrupting my moment here with Elsa. Now will you just go away?"

The strawberry blonde hesitated. "…Are you telling me that you actually _want_ to do intimate things with her?"

"DUH!" the girl spat, throwing her arms to her sides. "Now for the last time, _will you just get the fuck out?"_

Anna clenched her fists. "_No_. In fact, your little moment is going to have to wait, because I need to speak with Fraust in private."

Elsa laughed. "Sorry, but if you want some private time with me, you're going to have to get in line."

"Elsa," Anna spoke gentler this time. Maybe if she tried being nice, the demon incarnate would participate. "Could I please just have a word with you? Alone?"

The blonde gazed at Anna intently, her mind whirring and gauging all of the reasons why Anna would wish to speak with her. Maybe she would beg her to stop the pranks? Maybe she would try to get on her good side? Maybe she wanted to bribe her with something? _I suppose I'll let her humor me. This is also my chance to let her know who runs the place._

Elsa exhaled, leaning against the wall and acting bored. "Fine." She turned to the dark-haired girl, jerking her thumb toward the end of the hall. "Go."

The girl pouted a bit, but obeyed and left.

"I've been hearing some complaints from girls around the school that you're forcing them to give you sexual favors," Anna didn't tiptoe around the subject.

Elsa cocked a brow. "Excuse me? Who has been saying this?"

"I don't know their names. But I've heard it from multiple people."

"They're liars," Elsa's lip curled. "And even if I _were_ forcing girls to pleasure me, what would you do about it? Huh?"

Anna observed her closely. "I'm not sure yet," she answered honestly. "But I'll figure something out."

"Oh yeah?" Elsa stood a foot away from Anna. The jet black paint that was lathered across the lower half of her face gave her an ominous aura.

Despite being several years older than Elsa, Anna noted with discomfort that she stood several inches shorter than the platinum blonde.

She masked her slight insecurity and met Elsa's glare with her own. "Yeah," Anna replied. "I'm going to tell you right now that I won't idly stand by and let you take advantage of other girls."

"I can't help it if they're all over me," Elsa sang with arrogance. "And if a handful of them want to give me a blowjob, why should I stop them?"

A growl forced its way up Anna's throat. "_Disgusting…_" she hissed to herself.

Elsa's eyes darkened. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Anna deadpanned. "But you better watch yourself. If a girl tells you to stop, then you sure as _hell_ better _stop!_"

"Why would I want a blowjob from a girl who doesn't want to give it to me?" Elsa rolled her eyes. "Everybody knows that jobs are performed better when the person actually _wants_ to put effort into it."

Anna stilled. It seemed as though this Fraust girl wasn't as stupid as she thought. "So if a girl did not want to do anything sexual with you, would you leave her alone?"

"Sure."

"All they would have to do is say stop?"

Elsa paused, thinking for a moment. "I guess so. But that's never happened before, because all the girls want me," she pronounced cockily.

Anna scoffed. "Don't say something so conceited. Not every girl wants you. Not every girl likes your...your _deformity_. So don't assume anything."

Elsa suddenly stiffened, clenching her jaw. "Don't tell me what to do!" she growled. "You seem to have forgotten that I run things around here!"

"Enough of that!" Anna barked. "You are a _student!_ You're obligated to show the teachers and staff here some respect! You don't _run_ the place. You make it a mess. You're ruining the education for everybody else."

"Ah, shut the fuck up!"

"Do _not_ speak to me like that!"

"Don't even fucking pretend like you care about our education. Why would a rich lady like you come in here with your designer purse, your fancy heels, and your top-notch blouse and skirt and whatnot? It's because this is the only job you could get, I'll bet. I know that the moment you get a better offer you'll pack your bags and run away with your tail between your legs."

"You don't know me…!"

"And I'm not going to make things any easier for you. You made a big mistake, _milady_, coming in here and thinking you can tell _me _what to do. I don't have to listen to anything you say. I'll continue running the place. I'll make your time here miserable. And maybe I'll force girls to suck my dick, just to piss you off!"

Something inside Anna snapped. Bolts of scorching, fiery rage shot through her. Somewhere through her reddening vision, Anna saw Elsa's mouth twist into her disgusting signature snarl, smirk, and sneer. It was an expression that made Anna want to smack the shit out of the blonde bitch.

So she did.

It all happened so fast. Elsa was standing before her, a haughty, condescending expression marring her face. The black paint made her more demonic than human. Anna's arm pulled back and snapped forward in a flash. Her open palm collided solidly against something, followed by a loud snapping sound the reverberated through the air.

_POW!_

One moment Elsa was gazing egotistically down upon Anna, and the next moment, she sprawled into a tangled mass of limbs the floor, clutching her jaw.

Anna's vision cleared again. Her eyes bulged like weather balloons, her reddening hand hanging off the wrist, afraid to move. Slowly, her jaw sagged open.

"Oh my goodness…" Anna gaped. "Oh my goodness…oh my goodness…" She took a couple shaky steps forward, hesitantly reaching out to Elsa. "I'm so, so sorry. I never should have done that. I…I don't know what came over me…"

"_Get the fuck away from me!_" Elsa roughly rasped. She struck Anna's hands out of the way. The redhead recoiled, stumbling stiffly back.

Terror crashed into Anna's spine, her heart started running a marathon. _What do I just do? What should I do now?_

Elsa bent over the floor on her knees, breathing hard. One hand propped her up, while the other cradled the side of her face. Tremors racked through her body, shaking her limbs. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut. The muscles in her jaw clenched so hard that Anna swore she heard teeth grinding.

Long, agonizing moments passed. Elsa's panting and quivering calmed down, and the blonde wobbly picked herself up from the floor.

Anna watched, drowning in an acid storm of guilt, fear, and dread. _She looks like she's hurt badly…but I didn't even hit her that hard! _

_…Did I? _

Anna swallowed dryly. _I don't think I hit her that hard…I'm not even that strong to begin with! She's the big bad Elsa Fraust! Why is she acting so…wimpy? _

"…Are…are you alright?" Anna whispered, taking a tentative step forward.

Elsa's body snapped up, coiled and ready to pounce. She immediately removed her hand from her face, revealing the smudges of black and red paint. If eyes could shoot daggers, Anna would have been a bloody mess pinned to the wall.

Gone was the smugness. Gone was the cockiness.

All that was left was pure seething anger, swirling around Elsa's blazing blue orbs like a raging maelstrom. Her fists clenched, her knuckles turned pale. Her lips pulled into a vicious snarl framing bared teeth.

"I…I'm so sorry," Anna's breath got stuck in her throat. "I…this has never happened before…I don't know why I…"

"_Shut your mouth,_" Elsa rasped.

In one swift movement her body shot forward, her slender fingers clamped tightly around Anna's throat, slamming the older woman against the side of the hall.

The redhead had no time to react. Her head hit the brick wall hard, causing stars to flash in her vision. She choked as Elsa's strong grip seized her neck, while the other hand pressed painfully against her chest.

Elsa breathed heavily, her face so close to Anna's that their noses nearly touched. As much as Anna wanted to avert her eyes from Elsa's sweltering gaze, she found that she simply couldn't. The emotion that spun around in Elsa's cerulean orbs was so intense, so _painful_ that Anna found herself mystified.

"Don't _ever_ fucking do that again," Elsa whispered. Her voice trembled. Her eyes were bloodshot with anger.

Anna could only weakly nod. Her hands grappled Elsa's iron grip futilely.

The blonde opened and closed her mouth several times, but said nothing more. Her lips quivered, her arms shook as she pressed hard against Anna.

Finally, Elsa released Anna all at once, shoving her against the wall for good measure. The blonde stumbled a few steps back and hesitated, again, as if she wanted to add something more. But in the end, with no words coming to her, Elsa sped out of the hall.

Anna's knees gave out. She sagged down against the wall. Relief washed over her, smothering the previous terror.

Immediately, guilt sickened her to the core.

_I hurt someone. I purposely, physically hurt someone. What's the matter with me?_

Anna buried her face in her hands. All her life she valued her kind and compassionate nature, and her inability to hurt a fly. And yet, the words spoken from this girl, Fraust, had incensed her to the point where she snapped.

_Why did I snap?_

Anna shakily raised her right hand, the hand that still tingled from striking Elsa. Sticky black and red paint smudged her palm and fingers.

Then a sharp bolt of realization hit Anna in the chest. Elsa had only been wearing black paint on her face. So where did the red come from?

_There's no way this is blood,_ Anna firmly told herself. _There's no way. I didn't hit her that hard. She must've been wearing red paint that I didn't notice. _

Nonetheless, an unsettling feeling coldly draped over her.

When Anna finally stood up to gather her bag and papers, another bomb of worry dropped on top of her.

_There goes my job, _Anna thought. _That's it._ _I'm fired now. _She fought to keep the warmth from building up behind her eyes. _It's all for the best_, she told herself, hurriedly exiting the school. The principle didn't like her, the students didn't like her, and she didn't like them anyway.

_It's all for the best._

It was only a matter of time before Fraust reports the incident, and Anna's ass gets fired. The strawberry blonde numbly strode out of the run-down building towards her apartment. She didn't bother unpacking. After all, she was surely going to get the boot by the time tomorrow comes around the corner.

It wasn't until late at night, while Anna tossed and turned sleeplessly in her bed, did she realize that Elsa didn't kill her for hitting her across the face.

_I've been told that she murdered seven men simply because they insulted her…_

_…But why did I get off the hook?_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Okay, okay, how about this," Ariel giggled maliciously. "The next time that redheaded bitch comes wearing a white shirt, we'll drag the hose into the classroom and spray her with water!"

"No." Elsa muttered, leaning against a tree.

"Oh, right, right," Ariel corrected herself. "How the fuck are we supposed to drag a hose into the classroom? Good point, Elsa. Okay, so new plan. We fill up water guns with water, and shoot…"

"No." Elsa said again.

"Okay, we'll fill up balloons with water…"

"I said _no!_" Elsa snapped, slamming her fist into the bark of the trunk. The slender tree trembled, stray leaves floated down from the branches.

All of the Yetis sitting across the ground jumped, and all eyes landed on Elsa.

"Ariel, you fucking dumbass, how many times do I have to tell you that we do _not_ use water for our pranks?" the blonde hissed.

Ariel stroked her chin for a few moments. "Damn…you're right…I forgot." She groaned, sagging. "But _why_, Elsa? I don't know why you're so opposed to it. It's the simplest prank…"

"That's exactly why," Elsa's blazing eyes bore into Ariel's. "It's far too simple. Water doesn't leave a mark. In a couple of hours, it dries, and it's as if nothing happened. We have to make it so our victims remember what we did to them…so that they walk around with it all day!"

"Yeah, but if we spray her with water when she's wearing white, we can let the whole school see her underwear…" Ariel protested.

Elsa fixed Ariel with a wilting gaze. The scarlet-haired girl shrunk back. "I've already said no. How many more times will I have to repeat myself?"

"N-none," Ariel stammered, shifting away from Elsa. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare suggest it again," Elsa whispered darkly.

"Y-yes, Elsa."

Elsa moodily turned away from Ariel, drumming her fingers incessantly into the damp grass. The Yetis made sure they kept a reasonable bubble of space between themselves and their leader. She was angry, they could tell. And when Elsa Fraust was aggravated, the best course of action would be to give her some room. Only Ariel had been airheaded enough to attempt a cheerful conversation with the blonde.

"Everyone," Elsa stated after several minutes of silence. A dozen pairs of eyes expectantly stared back. "I expect us to drive away this intruding teacher by the end of the week. She has no business being here." _Most importantly, she has undermined me, time and time again. If I let her stick around, she could embarrass me in front of everyone. She doesn't seem to have any fear of me, that goddamn bitch…_ Thinking about the previous incident made Elsa's blood boil. _How dare she lay her hands on me like that!_ Elsa's fists clenched so hard that her nails broke into the skin of her palms. Heat rushed to her face, her teeth ground together.

Despite her painful embarrassment, a small tinge of relief survived underneath her boiling anger. She had been lucky no one was around to see the incident. Elsa shuddered to think about the rumors that would spread if someone were to witness the infamous Elsa Fraust get knocked down by a scrawny pretty face.

_Damn…why didn't I hit her back? Why didn't I?_ Elsa didn't realize that her eyes were squeezed shut until Meg's voice brought her back to reality.

"Don't be so frustrated, Els," the dark-haired girl muttered. "We'll figure something out. You can count on me. I'll make sure that she's out of here by week's end."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Be sure to take a quick look at the cover art I made for this story! I know it's a bit small and hard to see, but Elsa's riding on a skateboard and is about to pelt Anna with a red paint balloon xD**

**And please review! I do have a plan of where to take the story, but updates might be a little slow at least until the end of this year. But seriously, thank you all so much for the support thus far! It's really encouraging!**


End file.
